


La parole de Caddy Compson

by vgs



Category: Fictions Partagées 2, Le Bruit et la Fureur
Genre: Changement de point de vue, Féminisme, Gen, Monologue intérieur, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgs/pseuds/vgs
Summary: Ce petit récit veut être la voix d’une femme très importante de la littérature occidental du XXe siècle — selon le propre auteur — qui, paradoxalement, n’a eu pas l’occasion de s’exprimer, de partager sa vision du monde. Le Bruit et la Fureur (1929), le roman le plus connu de l’écrivain nord-américain William Faulkner, raconte l’histoire de la décadent famille Compson par moyen des monologues intérieurs des trois frères: Benjy, Quentin et Jason. Tous les membres ont été fortement marqués par la personnalité spontanée, honnête et libre de Caddy, la seul fille, qui dans le présent du roman a quitté la ville et sa fille Quentin en fuyant de l’oppressive ambiance de la maison familiale. Contrairement à les interventions masculines du livre, lesquelles mettent l’accent sur ce que Caddy a laissé en partant, ma proposition de monologue veut explorer les raisons qui ont porté cette femme courageuse à faire ce qu’elle a fait. Étant donné que le style de Faulkner est très personnel et complexe pour l’imiter, et que ma connaissance de la langue française est assez limitée, il s’agit d’un essai, d’un exercice approximatif qui adopte la forme d’un monologue intérieur directement surgi de la tête de Caddy (c’est pour cela que parfois la ponctuation est altérée).





	La parole de Caddy Compson

**Author's Note:**

> Ce petit récit veut être la voix d’une femme très importante de la littérature occidental du XXe siècle — selon le propre auteur — qui, paradoxalement, n’a eu pas l’occasion de s’exprimer, de partager sa vision du monde. Le Bruit et la Fureur (1929), le roman le plus connu de l’écrivain nord-américain William Faulkner, raconte l’histoire de la décadent famille Compson par moyen des monologues intérieurs des trois frères: Benjy, Quentin et Jason. Tous les membres ont été fortement marqués par la personnalité spontanée, honnête et libre de Caddy, la seul fille, qui dans le présent du roman a quitté la ville et sa fille Quentin en fuyant de l’oppressive ambiance de la maison familiale. Contrairement à les interventions masculines du livre, lesquelles mettent l’accent sur ce que Caddy a laissé en partant, ma proposition de monologue veut explorer les raisons qui ont porté cette femme courageuse à faire ce qu’elle a fait. Étant donné que le style de Faulkner est très personnel et complexe pour l’imiter, et que ma connaissance de la langue française est assez limitée, il s’agit d’un essai, d’un exercice approximatif qui adopte la forme d’un monologue intérieur directement surgi de la tête de Caddy (c’est pour cela que parfois la ponctuation est altérée).

Jason n’a pas de droit à faire ça il ne peut pas me voler l’argent comme ça et encore ne me laisser voir ma propre fille. Je suis venu aujourd’hui dès très loin pour la voir c’est mon seul but je travaille très dur pour lui assurer à Quentin un future loin de ce trou et je viens à lui visiter quand je peux mais toujours cachée, de loin, comme si j’étais une criminel. Et la seul chose que j’ai fait toute ma vie a été vouloir vivre avec liberté et dignité c’est pas pourtant si difficile à comprendre ce pour ça que j’ai échappée cette insupportable ville. Les gens pensent que je me suis allée d’ici parce que je me suis mariée… oui, bien sûr je me suis mariée avec Hebert ce jeune qui au fond je déteste mais ça était un prétexte. J’ai demandé le divorce je ne veux pas souffrir aucune peine imposée par le fait que j’ai voulu jouir de certaines aspects de la vie. C’est vrai : j’ai eu des relations sexuelles avec Dalton Ames et puis avec d’autres Quentin le savait il ne pouvait pas le supporter mais c’est ma vie est-ce que je dois demander pardon ? à qui ? pour quoi ? Quentin était malade il ne voulait pas le reconnaître mais je le sais il était trop sensible pour ce monde et je l’ai aimé comme il était mais notre future ne pouvait pas être le même. Il faut devenir dure Quentin ce l’une des choses que j’ai appris au cours des années et malgré tout nous sommes très similaires il, comme moi, n’était pas capable de s’adapter à ce que Caroline je peux pas l’appeler maman non je peux pas voulait de nous. Oui, j’aime Quentin ma fille s’appelle Quentin pour cette raison Quentin Quentin mais il s’agit d’un amour de sœur rien d’autre. Et il me manque mais il est mieux où il est maintenant le monde était et est trop complexe et inhospitalier pour lui c’est sûr. Je ne suis pas suffisamment courageuse pour faire c’est qu’il a fait je fui qui est la solution des lâches mais j’ai une fille la chose la plus importante de ma vie j’ai une fille et je veux qu’elle vive sa vie pleinement je veux pas qu’elle souffre comme j’ai souffert dans cette maison mais je pouvait pas laisser qu’elle m’accompagne pas encore. 

Et bien sûr je me sens chaque jour un peu coupable d’avoir laissé Quentin avec Jason si inhumain si cruel qu’on dirait que c’est pas mon frère mais quelles autres options est-ce que j’avais ? Je peux pas permettre qu’elle voit comme sa mère se gagne la vie. Bon, Jason dit qu’elle est une putain j’était aussi une putain putain putain putain pour lui toutes les femmes sont des putains parce que nous ne nous soumettrons pas à ses désirs il est dégoûtant il est frustré et précisément lui ne devrait pas donner des leçons à personne il le commerçant échoué. En fait je comprend pas pourquoi on dit que le pauvre Benjy c’est dégoûtant le vrai dégoûtant c’est Jason je pense que la plupart du jour il est ivre comme notre père est-ce que l’espère le même fin à lui ? la mort d’un ivre d’un homme misérable. Où est Quentin je suis ici depuis une heure Jason m’a dit qu’elle était dans sa chambre mais la fenêtre est complètement fermée et je veux pas que Benjy me voie je suis certaine qu’il joue dans la barrière comme toujours il pourrait me voir on dit qu’il m’attend encore chaque matin dans la barrière je peux pas lui faire ça il deviendrait fou mon pauvre Benjy je t’adore Benjy je t’adore je pense à toi chaque jour mon pauvre Benjy aucune personne te comprend mais je te comprend ils te traitent comme si t’étais un con mais je te comprend je te comprend je sais que tu le sais tout.

C’est inévitable je me souviens de ce qu’on faisions dans cette prairie quand nous étions des enfants si innocentes si heureuses l’enfance c’est la seul époque de la vie où on peut être vraiment nous après on connaît la mesquinerie humaine c’est comme ça. C’est ici où je amenais Benjy pour sentir l’odeur des fleurs des fleurs mon pauvre Benjy il adorait ça sentir les odeurs des fleurs des arbres je crois que sa langue était la langue des odeurs oh il était si triste si quelqu’un arrachait les fleurs il ne peut pas parler mais il sait il le sait tout c’est pour ça que je pouvais pas supporter l’attitude perverse de Jason vers lui toujours en lui méprisant en lui humiliant c’est terrible. Et à la fin il a réussi oui il lui amènera à Jackson mais Benjy ne le mérite pas c’est-à-dire comment on peut penser qu’il est dangereux ? Il a droit à vivre la même vie que nous et pas être enfermé dans une cage sale comme un animal. Dilsey le sait Dilsey au moins il a Dilsey pour s’occuper de lui. Et demain c’est son anniversaire mon pauvre Benjy l’âge de Christ c’est incroyable j’espère que Dilsey lui prépare un petit gâteau parce que je suis certaine que Caroline aura honte du fait que son propre fils ce fils en concret a vécu un année de plus. Je ne sais pas qu’est qu’on aurait fait sans Dilsey avec une mère toujours malade toujours toujours hypocrite hypocrite et un père ivre et obsédé avec la religion toujours la religion le sermon le sermon le dimanche le dimanche on doit aller à l’église l’a dit papa et à quoi m’a servi ça ? pour rien pour avoir toujours de la honte de la fausse honte et de la solitude mais Dilsey était capable de prendre soin de nous quatre et de ses fils. Je sais pas pourquoi je continue à venir ici à entendre comment Jason m’insulte je suis la honte de la famille Jason ? et toi ? qu’est-ce que tu est ? bon au moins je suis indépendante je habite pas sous la jupe de ma mère comme un enfant peureux et toi tu es tu j’ai pas des mots pour te décrire. J’ai toujours l’espoir de pouvoir voir Quentin un instant un seul instant mais Quentin jamais apparaît Quentin jamais répond mes lettres mais je sais qu’elle m’aime. Je voudrais avoir l’opportunité de le dire que le monde est un peu meilleur dehors d’ici qu’elle doit être une femme forte j’ai confiance en toi Quentin. Peut-être nous sommes des femmes marquées notre destin c’est le même mère et fille bon en tout cas ça ne m’afflige pas parfois c’est dur mais parfois on doit abandonner certaines choses pour essayer de devenir plus libres.


End file.
